Stick
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Stick |leader=Stick |loner=Stick |warrior=Stick |formermate=Velvet |daughter=Red |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=Unknown}} Stick is a tall, scrawny, long-legged brown tom with a torn ear, a scraped, ragged pelt, and yellow eyes. Stick is leader of a group of rogues, including Cora, Shorty, Snowy, and Coal. Stick and his mate, Velvet, had a daughter named Red, though the pair eventually split up. Moons later, the group helped Firestar find his mate, Sandstorm. Dodge formed his own group and began to cause trouble for Stick and his cats, stealing their prey and attempting to drive them out. When Red became mates with Harley, a tom from Dodge's group, Stick disapproved, believing that Harley was manipulating Red for his own goals, which created a conflict between father and daughter. Stick and his group left to get help from SkyClan and eventually they persuaded SkyClan to aid them. During the battle with Dodge's rogues, Stick attacked Harley, but accidentally killed Red when she leaped in the way. Even though Dodge initially agreed to keep to his side of the border, Stick continued to have trouble with Dodge's rogues, until seasons later, Hawkwing challenged Dodge to a battle, which resulted with Dodge's death and the Twolegplace becoming more peaceful. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Stick and Cora find Firestar when he is lost and very weak in Twolegplace. When Firestar tells them he'll move when he wants, Stick retorts that he'll move when they say and calls Firestar a flea-brain. When they reach a spot where many other cats scents are, Firestar slips into a puddle. Stick tells him to keep his paws out of the water, and that he didn't want to drink water another cat had been swimming in. While Firestar eats the sparrow Cora brings to him Stick says he can tell Firestar hasn't eaten in a long time, and asks if he's come a long way. Firestar introduces himself and Stick tells Firestar their names. :When Firestar asks about finding Sandstorm, and Cora says they haven't seen her, Stick tells him other cats come to the clearing sometimes, and that they might've seen her. Firestar asks if they'll introduce him to the other cats and Cora says he'll be fine. Stick adds that they don't usually hang around with the other cats. He and Cora decide to wait with Firestar to introduce him to the other cats. Stick goes with Cora to a shady spot beneath a tree, shares tongues for a while, and then curls up for a nap with her. Firestar, while tempted to sleep, doesn't, because he isn't sure he can trust Stick and Cora to wake him, thinking that they probably didn't realize how much finding Sandstorm meant to him. :When the cats arrive, Stick tells Firestar about some of them, including two cats named Snowy and Shorty. Stick introduces Firestar to Shorty, who had seen Sandstorm, and had helped her fend off some Twoleg kits. :Stick brings a mouse to Firestar in the morning. When Firestar asks where Shorty is Stick says he doesn't know, and tells Firestar that if he promised to help find Sandstorm then he would. SkyClan's Destiny :Waspwhisker spots a group of rogues who turn out to be Stick, Cora, Shorty, and Coal intruding on SkyClan territory. The cats of SkyClan are hostile towards them, letting their claws unsheathe and pelts bristle. Leafstar confronts the tallest of the group, Stick. However, to her surprise, he mentions that Firestar found them after all. Leafstar questions their knowledge of Firestar, and Stick tells her how he met Firestar and Sandstorm on their journey to restore SkyClan. They introduce themselves, mentioning that the reason of their arrival is because they want to learn about Clans. Creekkit nervously asks Fallowfern who the cats are and what they are doing here. Leafstar echoes the question to Stick. Cora explains in deep detail why her group of cats wants to stay. Sharpclaw and Leafstar decide that the newcomers could stay at SkyClan. Stick, Cora, and Shorty are then invited to join a training session. Stick, on behalf of the three cats, accepts the offer to come. After Sharpclaw explains the game and the rules of it, Stick mutters to Shorty and Cora that this could come in handy. During the session, Leafstar then notes that Stick had good fighting instincts, even without training. :When they get back to camp, Stick mentions that he and his friends hunt at night and sleep in the day. Then Tinycloud asks if Stick has come to SkyClan to set up his own Clan; Stick says no. Tinycloud, Rockshade, Mintpaw, Ebonyclaw, and Frecklepaw explain why Stick should set up a Clan, and he replies that he has his own way of life. :The next chapter has Stick’s point of view. It is set in the past, when he was still in the Twolegplace. It starts when Snowy wakes him up and tells him that Dodge, Skipper, and Misha are here. He replies that they shouldn’t be here. Once he meets Dodge, Stick starts wondering where his daughter, Red, is. Afterwards, he and Dodge get into a heated discussion about prey. Dodge motions to Misha, and she slashes Percy's eye, causing him to lose his eye. Yowling with fury, Stick hurls himself at Dodge. The cats start fighting until a door flings open from a nearby Twoleg Nest. The Twoleg, annoyed by their fighting, begins to throw objects at the cats, who flee. Stick is worried about his daughter, Red, and about Dodge, who appears to be an enemy to Stick and his group of rogue cats. :Shorty has an idea; Stick should go visit his former mate, Velvet, to talk with her about their daughter, Red, who is in love with one of Dodge's cats, Harley. So soon after Stick ventures into Twolegplace to Velvet's housefolk's home to try to convince Velvet that Red needs her mother's help. Velvet coldly tells him that they only share their daughter. Stick remembers first meeting Velvet sadly. Stick then explains to Velvet what Red is doing; Velvet asks if her daughter has fallen in love with a cat who follows a different set of rules laid down, and adds sarcastically that he would never dream of doing anything like that. :Stick tries to explain that he thinks Red was involved with the Twoleg attack, with Harley. Velvet protests, and mews rather gently that he was given Red to raise, and technically he is the one responsible for what she has been doing lately. She suggests trying to talk to their daughter, but Stick mews that he was hoping she would be the cat doing that. Velvet reminds him that Red knows where she lives, so if she wanted to talk, she probably would have done so already. Stick gets angry at Velvet and insists that she can't hide from all this with her housefolk while their daughter is in danger. Velvet ends the conversation by saying that he should leave Red alone and disappears into her Twoleg den. :When Stick returns, Shorty immediately asks what Velvet said. Stick tells him that she wants him to leave Red be. Shorty is surprised and goes into how it's much more than just Red, but Stick mews firmly that he doesn't want Velvet to think they're weak and soft. :Stick interrogates Onion for Dodge's whereabouts in an alley, and goes so far as to threaten to kill her, so she agrees. Shorty protests, but Stick persists, ignoring his friend. Onion squeaks that Dodge lives in some boxes by a river. Stick attempts to kill her, but Shorty stops him, and points out that they had found out what they needed to know. Stick is clearly reluctant, but lets go of Onion and she flees quickly from the alley. :Stick leads the patrol to the Twolegplace with Leafstar to fight the Twolegplace cats. He is eager to fight, but waits with Leafstar. Once the fighting begins, Red and Harley come back to the dens. Stick spots her and Harley, and confronts Harley. He accuses him of stealing Red from him along with his prey and dens. He denies it, making Stick angry. He lunges at Harley, but Red intercepts him. Before Stick can react, he already has his claws in Red's throat. Stick watches as her lifeblood drips away, horrified that he killed his own daughter. When Dodge tells Stick not to touch a hair on Harley's pelt, Stick threatens to kill him. But before he could spring, Sharpclaw overbalances him and tells him to stop. Leafstar tells him to defend his hunting places and to learn from SkyClan, but he says nothing and only fixes her a mutinous glare. Afterwards, Stick stays behind in Twolegplace. Hawkwing's Journey :He is called out by Shorty, and asks what brings them to this part of the Twolegplace. Before Leafstar can respond, Shorty says that this is the whole of SkyClan, and that rogues drove them out of their territory. Stick is surprised, and another voice says that's terrible. Two cats, Snowy and Percy, appear and Leafstar's voice is now warmer. She says they plan to stay for the night, and that they'll help the cats hunt. Stick agrees, and he beckons some more cats forward, cats who are around Hawkwing and Pebbleshine's age. :When a few of the cats go out hunting, Leafstar asks Stick about things. He says that Dodge has agreed to keep to his side, but soon there were more skirmishes, and he's afraid that Dodge has stopped listening. Leafstar suggests marking their borders, and Stick angrily responds that they are not a Clan. He turns away when Pebbleshine offers him a mouse. Hawkwing asks Sparrowpelt why Leafstar and Stick don't like each other, and Sparrowpelt explains the story to him. :Curlypaw has been taken away by Dodge's cats, and when Bellaleaf is questioned about Stick's cats, she meows that they ran away. Stick shrugs and says that if Dodge had their cat, there was nothing they could do about it. Leafstar hisses that they do not abandon their friends, and that they were Clan cats. He shrugs again, and Shorty scolds him, saying he will come, and Snowy says she will go too. Leafstar chooses cats from her Clan to go find Dodge, and she asks Hawkwing if he could go without losing his temper. He says yes, and Leafstar agrees to let him go and prepares to say another thing. She is interrupted, however, by the presence of Harley, and Stick snarls that he's not welcome. Harley brings a message: that Leafstar will take her whole Clan to discuss the situation. Stick snorts and asks if Harley thinks Leafstar is flea-brained. Harley gives his word that they would not be harmed until the meeting was over, and Stick challenges his word. Harley responds that the offer did not apply to Stick or his cats, and if anyone stepped into their territory, they would be in trouble. Stick snorts, but lets Leafstar leave with her cats. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly called Sharpclaw. Character pixels Killed victims This list shows the victims Stick has killed: *Red ''(Accidental) Kin Members Mate: :Velvet (formerly): Daughter: :Red: Tree Quotes Notes and references pl:Patyknl:Stok (Personage)de:Stockfi:Tikkuru:Хлыстfr:Brindille Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rogues Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Main characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Leaders